Maybe in another life
by allyrose14
Summary: Arizona Robbins is in the top of her class at Jefferson High School when she falls madly in love with her new biology teacher, Callie Torres.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe in another life

A/N So this is my first fanfic attempt. Please be kind but constructive citisism is always welcome. I've added more to this chapter for people who have already read it and I will add another chapter soon. Enjoy!

Summary: Arizona Robbins is in the top of her class at Jefferson High School when she falls madly in love with her new biology teacher, Callie Torres.

I stumble slowly to biology class taking my time in the draining heat of September. Its only the first day of school and I already feel utterly exausted. Why couldn't summer have lasted a little bit longer. School has it good points but I sometimes just want to grow up and get the hell out of here. Over the summer break I had gotten together with a great girl but things just didn't work out which sucked but I felt good being with a woman rather that one of the stupid boys that go to school here.

I walk into the cold biology classroom and take a seat next to my best friend, Teddy. " So I hear we landed the newbie teacher, do you reckon they'll be hot?" say Teddy as I place my books on the table. That is such a Teddy thing to say, she is such a gossip and I know that she was only pointing out the hot factor because she is totally in love with her boyfriend, Owen. " Don't know haven't really seen or heard anything about them." I reply just as the door opens and the class hurry into their seats. I look away from Teddy and at the gorgeous figure that had just entered the room. She had long dark legs and an absolutely stunning body and them those eyes, those big brown eyes. She absolutely took my breath away.

"Alright class settle down. My name is Miss Torres and I will be you biology teacher for this year. Ok so open you text book we will be taking notes for this lesson on Cells." Miss Torres says as the class finally calms down. I grab my notebook and pink pen and begin to write down what Miss Torres has written on the board.

The lesson goes very slowly but I don't really mind because all of my attention was on the smoking hot Latina standing at the front of the class room talking about cell reproduction. She is so beautiful and sexy that it's almost hard to imagine anything more amazing. A small note that lands on my desk breaks me away from Miss Torres. I slowly unfold the paper and slowly read it, "You totally have the hots for the new teacher!". I give a death stare to Teddy because it is obvious that it is her because she is the only one that knows that I am a lesbian.

"Is there a problem Miss Robbins?" Someone snaps from the front of the room. I turn my head to see that it is Miss Torres. "No I was just asking Teddy a question about the way in which cells reproduce." I reply looking down at my notes and trying to come up with a question for a topic that I had not been paying attention to. "Well you can see me after class and I might be able to answer you question." Miss Torres replies sounding angry which for some odd reason I find hot. Oh god I have a huge crush on my biology teacher! I am so screwed.

The class slowly wraps up and as everyone else leaves I walk up to Miss Torres, who is rubbing off the notes from the class. "Miss Robbins", Miss Torres says,"I do not appreciate notes being passed around in my class." Miss Torres finishes leaving me absolutely terrified. "I am so sorry Miss Torres it will not happen again." I reply with no idea how to explain. "I would like to see the note please Miss Robbins." Miss Torres asks not looking away from the whiteboard the entire time. "But Miss Torres...I..umm." I cant show her the note or I will be utterly humiliated. "Now please Miss Robbins or I will have to give you a detention." She simply states now looking directly at me. I slowly pull the note out of my binder and hand it over to Miss Torres. I can see her eyes widen as she reads it. "You should leave now Arizona," She replies calmly. I turn around and head for my locker.

I grab my bag out of my locker and headed for the bus stop. I see Teddy already standing there with Mark and Owen. "Hey Blondie how was your first day?" Mark asks as I walk up to them. "Alright I guess what about you guys?" I say as I glance over at Teddy and Owen who are making out. Teddy then breaks off from Owen who is clearly dissapionted with this change in activity. "Just alright Zona! You should have seen the way you were drooling over the new bio teacher!" I blush as those words come out of Teddy's mouth. Miss Torres was amazing and hot and smart and she seemed nice. Maybe this was my lucky break. Maybe I could win Miss Torres! Challenge Accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey Guys! I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and writing reviews I really appreciate it! So as requested I will make the chapters longer. Enjoy!

A/N 2 I think I will change the point of view for each chapter so this chapter will be written from Callie's point of view. Please tell me what you think.

I sit at my desk after my final class for the day. The class that ended with finding out that one of my students had a crush on me. As soon as I had read that my mind went. I had of course noticed her the second that she had walked into the class. Arizona Robbins, long blond hair, a smile that stops time, long legs, cute ass and the most adorable dimples that you have ever seen. She was like an angle.

I snap back to reality as my phone buzzes and tells me that my friend and roommate, Alex Karev is wondering what time I will be home so that he can order pizza. I text him back saying that I will be home in half an hour. I fluff around on my computer typing up note for my classes tomorrow. I glance over my schedule and see that I have Arizona's class tomorrow. Great!

I pack up my stuff and head towards my car and begin the drive home. I can't seem to concentrate on anything but the adorable blonde. Why can't she be 24, I think to myself. The only thing I know about her is that she is gay which is a helpful thing to know but it's not like anything can ever happen. She is just so god damn adorable in that sexy kind of way. God trying to keep my hands off her is going to be very challenging.

I get out of my car and walk up the stairs to my apartment. I open the door to find Alex sitting on the couch with a large pizza, which he has almost eaten all of. "Sorry I had to eat it or else it would be cold. I think there might be soup in the kitchen somewhere." He says as I give him an evil glare and head towards the kitchen. I rummage through the pantry and find a packet of noodles. I put them in the microwave and return to my thoughts about Arizona. I want to get to know her but its not like I can be friends with my students especially those that I have a huge crush on its just so…strange not to mention illegal.

"Hey Torres can you do something about the beeping its annoying the fucking hell out of me!" Alex yells from his spot on the couch snapping me out of my daydream. I grab my noodles out and sit down on one of the chairs near the T.V. "So how was your day?" I ask Alex as I start to eat my noodles. "Fine I guess I had a Scrubs marathon and I ate heaps of popcorn." He replies without much thought obviously he is more focused on the T.V. "My day was great thanks for asking." I reply. God Karev can be a son of a bitch sometimes. He did nothing all day, just like he did yesterday and the day before. He has been unemployed for almost 4 months now. He just says that he's going through a "discovery period" but I think that he is just to lazy go actually get a job and get himself cleaned up.

I finish eating my noodles and put away my stuff before going into my bedroom for an early night and a sweet dream about that little blond girl.

I wake up as the sun slowly shines through my bedroom window. I get up and take a good look at myself in the mirror. "Arizona could never like you!" says an annoying voice inside my head, "She's young and beautiful! Why would she ever like you!" They say again. I put on my normal work outfit but I spend a good extra 30 minutes in the bathroom doing my hair and make up.

I grab a piece of fruit and my car keys and head out the door. The drive to school is long and boring because of the stupid traffic. I think about the seven thousand things that I have to do today. I really just want to go back to bed but that's Alex's job because one of us has to pay the rent. I drive up the driveway past a massive sign that reads Jefferson High School for the Gifted. Well at least they aren't all stupid I think to myself before parking my car and heading towards the staff centre.

I walk to my first class of the day which just so happens to be advanced biology and in that class is the one and only Arizona Robbins. I set up the classroom before I let in the students. I hold open the door and I can see Arizona blush as she see me. I look at her for a while as the other students file into the classroom. She has her hair done differently today. It's in two braids which makes her look beautiful because you can see her amazing blue eyes more clearly.

"Settle down please everyone and grab out the work that we were doing yesterday." I say loudly as I close the door and walk to the front of the room. "Ok everyone we will be starting a project in pairs on cell reproduction and specialized cells. So I want you to partner up and the remaining person will be by themselves." I say as the girls all look at me with horror on their faces. "You all did this topic last year so it should be easy, now pick a partner." I say as they all turn to their friends. Arizona looks lost because Teddy has already picked someone else.

The girls all get to work and I contemplate asking Arizona if she would like a private study session so that I can help her with her assignment. That wouldn't be strange would it?

A/N So what did you think give me any suggestions please. Do you think that Callie should do it?


End file.
